


DJ at the End of the World

by purewanderlust



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M, Multi, Shuffle Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-22
Updated: 2013-03-22
Packaged: 2017-12-06 02:39:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/730623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purewanderlust/pseuds/purewanderlust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three unconnected dribbles, as inspired by music.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Last Page, Emily Haines

**Author's Note:**

  * For [therellbepeacewhenyouaredone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/therellbepeacewhenyouaredone/gifts).



> I promised Jenna three drabbles of her choice, and she asked for Teen!chesters, Destiel HS AU, and Sassy. This is the end product.

_I gotta roll through the days without you here. I got a shock, shock hurts to heal._

Dean wakes up every night now.

He knows without opening his eyes what time it is. _Witching hour_ , John always said, warning that spirits were most active around that time, his two boys watching with wide eyes as he vanished into the darkness, gun in hand.

Just one boy now. Sam gone, and John not far behind, knowing full well Dean blames him for Sam leaving.

It used to be incredible, waking up in those midnight hours, nights John was off on a hunt, or in a bar. Knowing he would open his eyes to find Sam's hazel ones staring back, full of heat. Sam's mouth hot as a brand at the crook of his neck, stroking, shushing as Dean trembled and came apart in his gigantic hands.

Then one night, Dean had woken to Sam shoving clothes in a duffle, mouth set in a thin line in the half-light from the street lamps outside the window. He'd looked so young, bangs falling in his eyes, hands shaking as he struggled to zip his bag. _I can't do this anymore. I'm sorry._ And Dean had said _please_. But Sam just shook his head. _It's over._

Over.

Now Dean won't open his eyes, can't bear to see the empty space where Sam used to be, doesn't want proof of the silence where there used to be Sammy mumbling his name, or even just breathing, steady rise and fall.

Dean wakes up every night now. But he can't ever find his way out of his worst nightmare.


	2. The Boy With the Thorn In His Side, The Smiths

_How can they see the love in our eyes and still they don't believe us?_

Dean found Cas in the library, predictably, hunched over a book in the very back of the non-fiction section. There was still a bit of egg, dried into his hair and his face was blotchy and red, but when Dean plopped down in front of him he didn't even look up from his book.

"Dean, I'm reading."

"Cas," Dean shot back, and the other boy raised his blue eyes to look at him over the top of the book. Dean's breath caught in his throat for what had to be the thousandth time, feeling like he might fall right into that unswerving gaze and drown. It'd be a good way to go.

"Dean," Cas repeated patiently, and Dean realized he'd zoned out again, "I am reading. What do you need?"

"I heard what Raphael did." Dean answered, without beating around the bush. Cas dropped his gaze back to his book. "Are you okay?"

"Fine."

"Cas, look at me," Dean instructed, "Please?"

Cas looked up again, tears swimming in his eyes. "They told me you didn't love me...you weren't a fag and you'd get tired of messing with me soon--"

"Who you gonna believe?" Dean said fiercely, "Me or them...Cas, c'mon, man, look at me." Blue eyes lifted again to meet green and Dean smiled softly. "They don't matter. Nobody has to believe it but you; I love you."

"Really?" Cas said in a small voice.

"Really," confirmed Dean, leaning in closer. "Only one more year til graduation and those guys'll never bother you again. But until then, all you gotta do is believe what I'm telling you." He leaned in and kissed the other boy, careful and sweet; murmuring against his lips, one more time for good measure:

"I love you."


	3. We Just Can't Get Enough -The New Radicals

_And there's something about you that makes me fly. You're a heart attack, just the kind I like._

Castiel isn't sure what to call it, at first, his increased attentiveness to Sam Winchester. Dean is his charge, his responsibility pulled from Hell, and when Castiel first met Sam Winchester, he believed him to be an abomination. The time since has proved quite the opposite. Sam Winchester is a hero.

But that still doesn't explain how Castiel can't seem to stop looking at him. It doesn't explain the warm swooping feeling that starts deep in his vessel's stomach and spreads outwards to warm his every extremity. It's very unsettling. 

The angel tries to ask Dean about it, but only gets a bark of startled laughter for his troubles, and a "Jesus Christ, Cas, have you been doodling his name on your notebooks too?" 

It doesn't make any sense. Castiel doesn't own any notebooks, and if he did, obviously he'd put his own name on them, not Sam's.

After a while, Castiel sees no other option but to speak to Sam directly about it. The younger Winchester is very well-read; it's entirely plausible that he will be able to explain what ails the angel. Hopefully with fewer confusing references than Dean tends to use.

"Sam, when you smile at me, I sometimes feel like I might be able to fly," he says abruptly one day while enjoying a cheeseburger with the Brothers Winchester. "It doesn't make very much sense, because, as an angel, I already have the ability to fly, but there is no other way to describe how you are making me feel."

Dean chokes on his sandwich. "I'm just gonna--bye." he says, already halfway out of the room, door clicking shut behind him. Sam turns back to Castiel, eyes wide and cheeks flushing a light pink color. It's a nice look for him.

"Cas, um, did you just say I make you feel like you can fly?"

Castiel nods. "That is the best way to put it, yes. I was hoping you could explain this to me. Do you experience any similar sensations?"

Sam turns an even deeper shade of pink and Castiel smiles without meaning to. He doesn't know why, but he feels like this is possibly the start of something truly wonderful.


End file.
